Volverte a ver
by MsCrazyChick
Summary: AU. Ella vuelve a su ciudad después de jurar no volver, él por su parte hará todo lo posible para recuperarla. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

_**He vuelto a escribir después de uno largo tiempo, realmente se siente liberador volver a las viejas costumbres, y soltar todo lo que hay dentro, hay que dejar ir ciertas situaciones que nos atan a nuestro pasado y mirar al futuro con un poco más de optimismo.  
**_

_**Bienvenidos a Volverte a ver.**_

* * *

_Te dedico mi mejor historia, porque es lo más cerca que podremos estar el uno del otro  
Te dedico mi pasado, porque estuviste en el más tiempo del que debías estar  
Te dedico mi presente, porque pienso que algún día la vida nos volverá a juntar  
Pero mi futuro, es solamente mio y de nadie más.  
Pero siempre quedarán los buenos recuerdos.  
_

_A ti.  
Porque siempre tendremos París, no lo olvides._

* * *

Ella no quería volver a esa ciudad, no quería. Sí, había nacido y vivido allí hasta que cumplió 22 años y había terminado la Universidad con una jugosa propuesta de trabajo por parte de un prestigioso club del fútbol español para hacer parte de su equipo jurídico y de contratación de jugadores. Llevaba 5 años viviendo en Madrid, y era la primera vez en esos 5 años que volvía a aquella ciudad que la había visto nacer, crecer e irse jurando nunca volver. Si, nunca debemos decir nunca, porque las cosas puede que no salgan como queremos; justo como le pasó a ella.

Y sólo volvía a esa ciudad por una cosa: el matrimonio de su mejor amiga Rachel con su novio Brody, en el que ella era tanto la madrina como la organizadora de la despedida de soltera; había querido dilatar su arribo lo más posible, hasta que hacían falta 2 semanas para la ceremonia y había que ultimar todos los detalles: como la última prueba de vestidos, la despedida de soltera y todo lo demás. Todo eso mientras pensaba qué demonios hacía en un auto alquilado, manejando hacia la ciudad, con su bolso Michael Kors en el asiento del pasajero y sus maletas Louis Vuitton en el maletero, sus jeans ajustados desteñidos, una camisa blanca con sus mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos, las sandalias café Old Navy que había comprado en el Duty Free en la escala que había hecho su vuelo en Panamá, su cabello castaño que estaba recogido en un moño en su cabeza y para completar su atuendo, sus lentes de sol Ray-Ban, sus favoritos de siempre. Si Rachel llegaba a verla en ese estado diría que le faltaba la Valentina para verse como una lesbiana, pero ella no habría soportado 16 horas de viaje entre aviones, escalas y departamentos de inmigración vestida como si estuviera en primera fila de un show de moda en Milán o París, lo que más le importaba era viajar cómoda y tranquila hasta llegar a casa de sus padres y tomar un buen baño.

Mientras conducía al piso de sus padres, que vivían en el mismo vecindario en el que había crecido, pensó en todo lo que había sucedido hacía ya 5 años, cuando decidió irse de ese lugar para no volver jamás. Pensar en _él_ la asqueaba un poco aún, después de que la humilló por última vez y volteó su espalda a todo lo que había sido hasta ese entonces su vida y todo lo que quería, sus padres, sus amigos, su familia, a quienes realmente extrañaba. Mientras pensaba eso, llegaba al edificio donde vivían sus padres ahora, parqueaba en la acera y timbraba para que la dejaran pasar al edificio, y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando tocó la puerta del piso de sus padres. Un hombre ya canoso y regordete abrió la puerta y sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad cuando la vio en el umbral de la puerta.

"Mi niña, has vuelto a casa" dijo su padre abrazándola fuerte. Ella sintió cómo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas en ese contacto tan anhelado por tantos días; definitivamente extrañaba a su padre y a su madre, eran los únicos seres humanos a los que ella siempre les tendría una devoción tan grande, aparte de sus hijos. "Lucía vení, que la niña ha vuelto, nuestra niña ha vuelto", y su madre salió de lo que parecía ser la cocina y con lágrimas en los ojos exclamó "¡Mi bebé está en casa, has vuelto mi princesa!", ella soltó a su padre y se agarró a su madre como si fuera una tabla y ella un náufrago; realmente los había extrañado demasiado, ellos iban periódicamente a Madrid a visitarla, pero ella nunca en sus 5 años de vivir en España había vuelto a casa a visitarlos, simplemente no le había nacido, y muchas de sus heridas aún estaban abiertas. Se secó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa que no había tenido en algún tiempo, estaba con las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Y entonces, se sintió como en casa.

Luego de haber tomado un largo baño, y de haberse cambiado a un jean blanco, una camisa sin mangas rosado claro, unas sandalias doradas, su bolso Michael Kors y su cabello castaño ya peinado, largo y liso como siempre; se aprestó para salir de casa, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres y de decirles que volvería más tarde. Bajó hasta su auto alquilado y volvió a recorrer las calles que durante su infancia y su adolescencia recorrió con tantas emociones; aquellos robles morados que florecían cada marzo en medio de un calor impresionante; aquellos almendros que cada diciembre se movían al son de las fuertes brisas que tanto le encantaban; aquellos helados en la Heladería Americana acompañada de sus amigos o del valentín de turno; aquellas lluvias tan fuertes que la obligaban a refugiarse en ese pequeño café en el que siempre había un hombre en el piano tocando su canción favorita, New York State of Mind; esas playas de arenas negras y agua cristalina que tanto disfrutó en sus viajes permanentes al mar, el viejo colegio de monjas en el que pasó muchos de sus días pensando que era una prisión, la vieja Universidad enclavada en el centro de la ciudad, tantos recuerdos de un pasado feliz y un tanto melancólico.

Llegó al café donde Rachel la había citado con unos minutos de anticipación. 'Lo bueno de vivir en una ciudad donde no se toman la puntualidad a pecho y el tráfico no es un infierno' pensó mientras caminaba hacia una mesa con un mocaccino para ella y un latte para su amiga, quien sabía que no se demoraría. Y tres minutos más tarde, su amiga llegó con su usual desparpajo, su cabello castaño claro, sus pecas que siempre odiaba, su sonrisa amplia y su bolso nude Chanel a su lado como siempre. Usaba también un vestido azul índigo con un fajón de tela color nude, unos pumps del mismo color, sus perlas favoritas y un brazalete azul del mismo color de su vestido; así vestía Rachel, su mejor amiga desde el primer día de Universidad.

Aunque ella no la había visto, ella la observaba, esperando el momento en que su amiga se dignara a voltear al lugar donde se encontraba. Cuando al fin lo hizo, una sonrisa decoró sus rostros y ella se levantó de su silla para abrazar a la amiga que no había visto físicamente desde hacía ya año y medio cuando junto con su novio Brody la visitaron en Madrid para contarle sobre su reciente –en ese entonces- compromiso y las ganas que tenían de que ella estuviera presente ahí, no sólo como invitada, sino como la madrina de su matrimonio. Era obvio que ella aceptaría, por Rachel y Brody lo que fuera, todo que estuviera a su alcance para que fueran felices haría ella.

"Ha sido una eternidad sin verte, cómo te echaba de menos" dijo ella, abrazandola con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Joder, que ya se te pegó el acento español, tía" le respondió riendo como loca.

"Pues claro, ¿qué más esperas? En abril tendré 6 años viviendo en Madrid ininterrumpidamente, el acento era obvio que se me pegaría" decía ella riendo con su amiga, respirando el ambiente de tranquilidad tan familiar que traía con ella.

"Veo que extrañabas la ciudad, tenías mucho tiempo sin estar aquí" afirmó Rachel tomando un sorbo largo de su latte, con una pasividad que ella consideraba pasmosa.

"Si, a decir verdad, si extrañaba estar aquí; pero más extrañaba a mis padres y a ustedes. Y bien, cuéntame, ¿cómo van todos los preparativos de la boda del año?"

"Pues hasta ahora bien, falta que tú, Santana, Brittany y Sugar se midan sus vestidos para ver qué hay que arreglar, falta que me entreguen mi vestido y mis zapatos, y falta escoger el ponqué para la recepción, ah y la _despedida de soltera_" dijo Rachel, mirándola fijamente.

"No te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado y listo. Sólo me hace falta encontrar el lugar indicado para hacerla" dijo ella tranquilamente.

Rachel sonrió, extrañando la tranquilidad que tenía su amiga en ese momento, nunca había sucedido algo igual. Desde que la conocía, siempre estaba estresada, agitada o gritándole a alguien cuando las cosas no se hacían del modo en que ella las deseaba.

'Típico de ella, síndrome del pequeño emperador', pensó Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Y tu novio qué? ¿Viendo un partido de mi club, o siendo nerd como siempre?" dijo ella riendo a carcajadas.

"Nope, recuerda que tenemos que encontrarnos con él y con el padrino en la iglesia en 30 minutos", le recoró terminando su latte.

"Si, lo sé. ¿Por cierto, quién es el padrino?" le preguntó mirandola curiosamente.

"No lo sé, un amigo de Brody del que siempre habla, igual los encontraremos allá" respondió Rachel algo nerviosa, pero ella no le dio tanta importancia, como siempre.

Pero el nudo en su garganta le decía que estaba obviando algo.  
Muy importante.  
Lo que no sabía era que ese nudo en la garganta iba a ser el primer síntoma de todo lo que vendría.

* * *

_**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo 1.  
Esto es sólo una prueba, diganme que les parece y sus sugerencias.  
Por ahora, sólo utilicen este box y envíenme reviews y MD.**_

_**Ms. Crazy Chick.  
**_


	2. Farolillo

_**¡Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews y los MD!**_

_**Bueno, como dicen por ahí, año nuevo, vida nueva y capítulo nuevo.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**_

* * *

_"Dicen que a lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos dos grandes amores; uno con el que te casas o vives para siempre, puede que sea el padre o la madre de tus hijos… Esa persona con la que consigues la compenetración máxima para estar el resto de tu vida junto a ella…_

_Y dicen que hay un segundo gran amor, una persona que perderéis siempre. Alguien que con quien naciste conectado, tan conectado que las fuerzas de la química escapan a la razón y os impedirán, siempre, alcanzar un final feliz. Hasta que cierto día dejaréis de intentarlo… Os rendiréis y buscaréis a esa otra persona que acabaréis encontrando.  
Pero os aseguro que no pasaréis una sola noche, sin necesitar otro beso suyo, o tan siquiera discutir una vez más… Todos sabéis de qué estoy hablando, porque mientras estabais leyendo esto, os ha venido su nombre a la cabeza._

_Os libraréis de él o de ella, dejaréis de sufrir, conseguiréis encontrar la paz (le sustituiréis por la calma), pero os aseguro que no pasará un día en que deseéis que estuviera aquí para perturbaros. Porque, a veces, se desprende más energía discutiendo con alguien a quien amas, que haciendo el amor con alguien a quien aprecias"_

_-Paulo Coelho._

* * *

El camino desde la cafetería hasta la iglesia le pareció un tanto corto, como si sólo hubieran transcurrido un par de segundos cuando habían pasado 30 minutos entre el momento en que ella y Rachel salieron de la cafetería hasta cuando apagó el motor del automóvil alquilado en frente de la iglesia. Ambas se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo a una cita –a la cual ya estaban llegando tarde- con el párroco, Brody y el misterioso padrino que aún no conocía.

"Hola, soy Rachel Berry y el padre Mark me está esperando con mi novio y el padrino de mi boda" dijo su amiga a toda velocidad cuando una monja les abrió la puerta.

"Ah Señorita Berry, pase, el padre empezó la cita hace sólo un minuto. Es la puerta al fondo" le dijo la joven religiosa con una sonrisa.

"Muchísimas gracias hermana" dijeron las dos jóvenes, caminando más lentamente hacia la oficina. Rachel abrió la puerta y ambas pasaron a la habitación contigua, sonriendo al padre y a Brody; que era el primero que se encontraba en la habitación, ambas saludaron primero a ambos y luego ella se volteó a saludar al padrino cuando vio una cara muy familiar.

Noah _hijo de puta_ Puckerman. El tipo por el que se había largado de esa ciudad en la mitad de la nada hacía casi 6 años, el tipo que la había humillado, el tipo que le rompió el corazón. Quería insultarle, gritarle, golpearle, tirarle por unas escaleras, hacerlo sufrir físicamente lo que ella había padecido emocionalmente.

Pero de su boca no salían palabras, estaba boquiabierta en la mitad del despacho de un cura mirando al tipo que le había arruinado la vida hacía tanto tiempo, mientras él sólo la miraba arrepentido. Se sentó en una silla a su lado todavía mirándolo, sólo susurrando: "Noah…". El padre decidió interrumpir en ese momento aclarando su garganta, y dirigiéndose a ella le preguntó: "¿Usted es la madrina de este matrimonio?".

Ella volvió a la realidad y sonrió al padre, diciendo: "Si padre, mucho gusto en conocerlo, soy Quinn Fabray". El padre le respondió la sonrisa y buscó entre unos papeles una pequeña carpeta azul, la cual se la entregó haciéndole énfasis en que debía realizar un curso para poder hacer parte del cortejo nupcial y los requisitos para realizar el dichoso curso. Pero ella no escuchaba, sólo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a Noah y especialmente no recordar todo lo que había sucedido hacía ya 5 años, 11 meses y 27 días.

La reunión terminó al cabo de una hora, con ella prometiendo asistir por una semana al dichoso curso y llevar en un par de días todos los documentos concernientes a los requisitos del curso; cuando el padre los dejó ir, ella se despidió y salió corriendo hacia su auto, obviando los gritos de Rachel, Brody y Noah mientras ella arrancaba a toda velocidad con rumbo desconocido.

Mientras conducía, intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden y no recordar lo que acababa de suceder en la iglesia. Se había reencontrado con Noah, Noah Puckerman, el tipo que la había destruido por completo cuando era una adolescente todavía, el que había hecho que se autoexiliara a Madrid por casi 6 años y que sólo hasta ahora decidiera volver. _¿Cómo se atrevía Brody a ponerlo de padrino? ¿Cómo Rachel no le había dicho? ¿Se lo había ocultado o no lo sabía?_; todas esas preguntas, todos esos pensamientos revoloteaban por su mente, intentando encontrarle una respuesta a ese mismo dolor de pecho que estaba sufriendo, ese mismo que era tan familiar y tan extraño al mismo tiempo: el dolor por el sufrimiento causado por amor. Por amor a él, y todo volvía a lo mismo, el mismo círculo vicioso.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar familiar, estaba cerca del malecón en que tantas veces habían pasado juntos; el mismo donde tantos besos se habían dado durante tantos atardeceres. Y de pronto, se encontró en esa banquita, en ese farolillo donde tantas canciones habían cantado juntos con el suave sonido de las olas y su guitarra de fondo; donde en sus épocas de rebeldía empezaron con las canciones de los Rolling Stones, The Who y Nirvana.

La brisa del mar la bañaba, la rodeaba mientras parqueaba el auto en la acera frente al farolillo; se sentó en el banquillo sacándose los tacones y guardándolos en el bolso que había traído consigo, mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos mentolados y un encendedor. Tenía tiempo sin tocar un solo cigarro, mucho menos fumarlos, pero sabía que cedería ante la tentación de sentirse un poco más llena por dentro continuando con su vicio más frecuente.

Miró al atardecer aún intentando resolver tantas preguntas y pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza sin solución alguna, mientras el viento frío del mar la envolvía cada vez más y la noche caía sobre el malecón. Cuando había oscurecido completamente decidió irse a casa, y subiéndose al auto manejó de regreso a casa, aún sin comprender por completo en esa extraña tarde.

Cuando paró para comprar comida para llevar a sus padres, vio cuantas llamadas y mensajes tenía, la mayoría siendo de Rachel, Brody y un número desconocido. Guardó el número desconocido como Noah Puckerman y luego mandó mensajes a Rachel y Brody que debían estar preocupados por ella.

Llegó a casa, saludó a sus padres y comió con ellos sentada en la misma mesa en la que 6 años antes había llorado mientras tenía la última cena en familia con sus padres, antes de que todo cambiara radicalmente. Finalmente deseó a sus padres buenas noches, se dio una ducha, se puso su pijama y se fue a su habitación, donde buscó su móvil entre sus cosas; sentándose en la cama marcó un número.

Le contestó una voz masculina con un acento fuerte: "¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?". Ahí rompió en llanto y susurró: "Lo vi, Josema. Lo vi.".

* * *

_**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo 2.**_

_**Esto es sólo una prueba, diganme que les parece y sus sugerencias.  
Por ahora, sólo utilicen este box y envíenme reviews y MD.**_

_**Ms. Crazy Chick.  
**_


	3. Memories

_**¡Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews y los MD!**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo es más como un capitulo de trámite, esperando a que el próximo sí sea espectacular para ustedes. **_

_**Espero me disculpen por tan poca sustancia.**_

* * *

_"Sé que hay una cosa que aún no te he dicho, que por cierto, ahora creo que los milagros pueden suceder"-Un paseo para recordar, Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

_**TRES.**_

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con la luz del sol en su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente, ajustándolos al fuerte resplandor que la iluminaba, y recordó que la noche anterior no había cerrado las cortinas.

Pero claro, ese era el menor de sus problemas de la noche anterior, pero aún debía llevar los papeles del curso e ir a la prueba de vestidos con Rachel. Salió de su habitación con cara de pocos amigos y de 'mato al que me dirija la palabra' y miró el reloj que se encontraba empotrado en el corredor, que leía las 10:35 am. Vio el reloj y salió corriendo hacia el baño, recordando que tenía plazo hasta medio día de llevar los documentos y que a la 1 pm iba a encontrarse con Rachel para almorzar juntas antes de ir a medirse los vestidos, sabiendo que en un par de días sería la fiesta de compromiso y que su vestido ya estaba colgado dentro del vestidor de su habitación, esperando a que luciera igual de precioso como cuando se lo había medido en Madrid.

Salió de casa a las 11:23 am y aceleró a toda velocidad para poder entregar los papeles a tiempo, luego de 15 minutos llegó a la iglesia y los entregó a la monja secretaria, quien los archivó y guardó para cuando volviera el cura. Ella le agradeció nuevamente, salió de la iglesia y subió a su auto alquilado, tomándose su tiempo para encontrarse con su amiga en Subway. La muy desgraciada estaba haciendo una dieta parecida al _'insanity'_ que tanto odiaba, pero se comía un Sub italianísimo y un té.

"¿No te parece que deberíamos comer en un lugar que amerite mi outfit de hoy?" le preguntó algo contrariada. Comer en Subway vistiendo unos Levi's negros ajustados, una camisa manga corta de crochet color marfil, unos flats nude y un sobre negro no era lo mejor.

"Estoy haciendo una dieta de los mil demonios, ¿sabes desde hace cuánto tengo un antojo de uno de estos?", le preguntó Rachel mientras hacían la fila para comer.

"No sé, pero tu fuiste la que te metiste en esa locura de dieta. ¿No te parece suficiente hacer ejercicio solamente?"

"Si, pero tu sabes cómo soy yo de golosa y antojosa. La dieta me colabora a bajar lo que el ejercicio no baja si consumo lo que usualmente hago", le dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno, mientras tú comes tu sándwich, yo me comeré un California Roll en Subarashi. ¿Te parece?" le preguntó, presionándola para comer algo más saludable. Desde que había llegado a Madrid, se había vuelto más consciente de su peso y de lo que comía todos los días; por lo que había cambiado las patatas fritas, los hot dogs, las hamburguesas y los aros de cebolla fritos por las ensaladas, el sushi y las comidas saludables. Aunque no podía negarse a un guilty pleasure de vez en cuando, especialmente con su indulgencia favorita: helado de chocolate con caramelo.

Rachel la miró expectante y al final se dio por vencida. "Está bien, iré contigo a comer sushi. Pero solamente porque quiero un témpura desde hace una eternidad y a Brody no le gusta venir a comer sushi", ella sonrió y ambas se salieron de la fila, caminando hacia el pequeño restaurante de comida japonesa en el que habían compartido tantos cumpleaños y momentos felices. El restaurante, decorado con mesas y bancas pequeñas, luces tenues, un bar de considerable longitud y música baja hacían que el ambiente fuese más relajado e informal; con esos tonos rojos, negros y cafés que siempre había recordado desde la infancia.

Se sentaron en una mesa baja, riéndose con más de una anécdota graciosa vivida entre esas cuatro paredes, cada una por separado o juntas cuando la adolescencia les permitió salir y probar los primeros sorbos de libertad, de esa dulce libertad que siempre habían añorado.

"¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos a celebrar los 16 de Tina con Sugar, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Joe y Finn? Qué desastre" recordó Rachel riendo en voz baja, "especialmente cuando tus primos te agarraron en el baño con Sam haciendo cosas non sanctas" dijo Quinn dando una carcajada viendo que Rachel se había sonrojado rápidamente después de recordar aquella vez.

Llegó la mesera, una chica vestida de kimono largo, su cabello recogido en un moño alto y maquillada al mejor estilo japonés a recoger su pedido; Rachel pidiendo algo de vegetales y pollo témpura, y ella pidiendo un uramaki de pollo y una orden de makizushi para compartir. Antes de que se fuera, Quinn la detuvo.

"Señorita, ¿puede traerme un Jack Daniels seco?" preguntó. La chica sonrió y asintió, alejándose de la mesa hacia el bar.

"¿Jack a esta hora? ¿Estás loca?" le preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"Son las 7 de la noche en Madrid, aún tengo el jet-lag encima" dijo excusándose por estar tomando a la 1 de la tarde. En realidad, quería uno, desde hacía algún tiempo lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Rachel la miró con desaprobación, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo al té frío que había pedido con anterioridad, relajándose en el ambiente suave y denso. Su orden llegó y saborearon el sushi, entre risas y anécdotas de un pasado bueno, y brindaron por un futuro mejor.

Y así pasó la tarde, entre reencuentros, lágrimas y abrazos con sus amigas, a quienes tenía 6 años sin ver; siendo el momento álgido de la tarde ver a Rachel en su vestido de novia, sonriente, radiante, feliz. Así como ella debió ser hace 6 años.

* * *

_**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo 3.**_

_**Esto es sólo una prueba, diganme que les parece y sus sugerencias.  
Por ahora, sólo utilicen este box y envíenme reviews y MD.**_

_**Ms. Crazy Chick.  
**_


End file.
